In the copending applications relating to bending and quenching heated glass sheets, apparatus for bending and quenching heated glass sheets is disclosed. A pair of spaced opposed platens are provided for controlled bending of a heated glass sheet and subsequent quenching to impart desirable mechanical characteristics in the glass sheet.
As with conventional glass sheet benders, during the operation of the bending and quenching apparatus, premature cooling of the heated glass sheet prior to bending results in a partial tempering and hardening of the glass sheet which, in turn, can cause the glass sheet to break during bending. Also, relative movement between the upper and lower platens during the bending affect the specific geometric orientation of the bend on the glass sheet. Thereby if such movement does occur, the bend in the glass sheet may be incorrectly positioned thereon.